Hermione Granger, 007
by Saving the world is my weakness
Summary: She knew she could never live the life they expected her to. One day growing tired of the routine that upheld wizarding society, but a life of spying? No one could expect that from her, not even the man who lived through it all.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I own nothing but the plot, but be warned i will not restate it in each chapter, not out of disrespect, but because i always forget! plot is mine obv but i do hope you enjoy this story. Please point out any wrong's in a polite manner and leave reviews. If you don't like it then please don't read it. I am trying to self teach myself proper everything and i do appreciate the help! Thanks for giving this story a chance and i hope i don't disappoint!

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

"Miss. Granger, May I have a moment of your time?" Hermione looked to the voice behind her, curiosity getting the best of her. She watched the Headmaster's expression, wondering what he could need minutes before her final NEWTS exam was to begin. "Follow me." With a nod she stood.

"Certainly sir." Hermione followed the tall elder man away from Harry and Ron, who sat beside her outside the Great Hall.

Hermione caught their gazes, mistaking their looks of curiosity, for ones of concern. Instantly she grew worried as to what she was needed for. Knots gripped her stomach as she worried her hands, leaving nothing to the imagination as she felt that something bad was going to happen. Scenarios muddled her mind, causing her to lose focus of her surroundings as she walked straight into the Headmaster.

"Pardon me, Headmaster. I was not minding my steps." Hermione back peddled, looking up into the old man's twinkling eyes.

"Fear not, Miss. Granger. No harm has been done! Why are you so worried, my dear?" His voice soft with merit, Hermione felt the air rush out of her as she contemplated the best way to voice her concerns.

"Headmaster, I fear that I have done something wrong, yet, I do not know what. My NEWT'S cannot possibly be graded yet, for I still have one exam left to do, so in that I know I couldn't have possibly failed, yet. I know of no rules I have broken _this_ year, for the Dark Lord has been vanquished forever. Sir, I fear that you have something terrible to tell me, yet, your eyes and manner tell of a different story. I am sorry to be so frank, sir, but you must know that things of this nature worry me when it comes to my schooling. Is this about my schooling?"

Albus had turned away from the young woman, muttering the password to his gargoyle before motioning her to follow him up the stone steps. He listened to her fret about nothing at all, allowing her to continue on inside as he held the door open for her.

"My dear, you have nothing to fear. I merely summoned you not for myself, but because someone higher up has demanded your presence with the utmost secrecy possible. I simply beg that you consider what he has to say before making a decision."

Hermione stared in confusion. "Higher up? I do not understand, what is the nature of this meeting, Headmaster?"

"All in due time my dear, all in due time. Please have a seat, he will be arriving shortly. May I summon you some tea, or any other refreshments?" Albus had stepped to the side of his office where a tea cart sat. He went to pick up a tea cup and the kettle when he saw that she had shook her head with polite decline.

"No thank you, sir. I dare not drink for it may upset my nerves further."

"Have no fear my dear, Ah! Here he is now. Augusta, my boy, how wonderful it is to see you. Do come in, I have collected Miss. Granger at your request." Albus nodded towards the chair Hermione occupied.

Hermione was startled momentarily when green flames roared to life from the grand fireplace on the other side of the office. As soon as they appeared, the flames disappeared depositing a figure. She took in every detail of the tall man as he began to dust the soot off his person. His hair was dark housing a streak of white old age on the sides by his ears. His face not yet wrinkled but held the taunt of them to come, his nose held quite the character of its own and she could see grey orbs centered within his eye sockets. His clothes were a rich chocolate with green and red earthly tones. His boots were the dragon hid steel toe kind, the ones she had seen Professor Snape strutting about in for years and her curiosity piped at that last bit. _'Maybe it is an offer for a potions job…"_ she wondered.

Hermione stood, extending her hand out in a respectful greeting. The man's grey eyes zeroed in on the motion, he too, began to inventory the famed Granger and wondered if this was really a good idea. _'She's too famous_ ; _the agency must have made a grave mistake! The wizarding world knows who she is, then again she is muggle born and will not be foreign to changing her appearance the muggle way.'_ Augusta shook her outstretched hand and then gestured for her and the Headmaster to be seated. He let his keen eyes analyze her person, taking note of her polite manners and obviously well upbringings. He took note of her unruly curls and the way that they held different natural shades of browns, gold and red hues. She was average height of 5'6" and a semi-slender figure, nothing a year of training couldn't fix up. Her skin was olive tone and her eyes were what really drew the man in. they were liquid brown that glittered with unbelievable knowledge and secrets. He wondered at her secrets and cast a hushed ' _Legilimens'_ only to be met by a brick wall.

"How interesting…" He mumbled aloud to no one in particular. He knew both pairs of eyes were trained on him and simply disregarded their questioning gazes. Clearing his throat, determined to start the meeting, Augusta began.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, felling the metal jabs that came from the mans way and she was only more on high alert from the rude, but failed intrusion.

"Miss. Granger, it is an honor to finally meet you. I am sorry to take you away, but I promise I shan't take up to much of your time. I am Augusta Lexington Fowler from the National Gallery, being muggle born I am sure you know it? Tell me Miss. Granger, have you ever heard of the muggle MI-5 and CIA from the content?"

"Y-y-yes, but what does the National Gallery have to do with the spy business?" She looked on with knitted brows.

"Well, Miss. Granger, how would you like to know that the National Gallery is simply a ruse and is a cover for our main operation. See we magic folk have the same branch of security and law enforcement. Though our goal is the same as the Aurors, we are a different branch and we simply do not cater to them at all. We, for lack of a better phrase, do our own things."

"So you are a branch of spies?" Hermione was still unsure on why this information was being passed onto her. "Mr. Fowler, how does this information pertain to me? I mean that's great, for the greater good and all, but the war is over Mr. Fowler. We have nothing to fear any longer."

"Miss. Granger, the war is thankfully over but there are new threats every day. There are threats of decades past that still continue today. You are the brightest witch of the century and that is why we need your brains out there in the field." Augusta fixed her with a serious stare and he jumped slightly from his chair at the sound of her twinkling laugh.

Hermione couldn't help but wipe tears from the corner of her eyes as her body rippled with laughter. "Headmaster, I'm sorry, did Ron and Harry set you up to this? You really had me going for a second."

"Miss. Granger, I daresay this is not some practical joke that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have created. You are being offered a position as a spy with the most prestige branch of spies in the world that will even rival your Severus Snape from the Order. I am sorry, Headmaster, to abuse your loyal subject so, but you could be greater than him!"

"You expect me to believe that a magical co-operatives or spy or whatever you call yourselves, wants me to work around the whole world doing basically what Professor Snape has done during the war? To top that, you are also asking me, one of the universally know best friend of Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived-twice, to be a part of this team? Pardon, but you must have gone off your rocker!"

"Miss. Granger, I admit that this is quite the shock for you, but you are absolutely the best candidate and I will explain to you why. You are a muggle-born witch who has had very in dept experience with the muggle world for the first 11 years of your life. You know the trades of their world and how to act but, you are also a very bright and skilled witch topping your class and every other student that has ever set foot into this school. You excel the greatest wizards and witches, Pardon Albus, that our world has ever laid witness to. I must say that if Voldemort and anyone else had cared to pay attention to you, they would have found your powers to be unique. I daresay they would have fought to win you over to their side, if they knew your potential. Though the prophecy stated that Potter _had_ to be the one to vanquish the lord, you my dear, could have destroyed him at any chance you had. For being the famous friend of Harry Potter, it is inevitable for you would have gained fame through some other way without even realizing it. You are powerful and could glamour yourself in any way to hid your true identity, but we much prefer at the agency to do it the muggle way. It ensures a reliable way from anyone seeing past even the most complex of glamour's. Miss. Granger by taking this job, we offer a reliable cover story for your ever day life and access to anything and everything to make your everyday life comfortable. This is a dangerous job and there are no guaranties but you _will_ have the best training before you ever set foot out onto the field. So what do you say Miss. Granger? Would you like to join our team?" Augusta's grey eyes were boring into her liquid brown ones and he felt as if he was being transported somewhere else. He could see the labyrinth of emotions and he tried to grasp on to anything that would hint towards an answer, but it seemed to be difficult. "I also would like to stress , you are _perfect_ for this job, you past the first test."

"What was the first test?" she stood shock.

"I tried to enter your mind, Miss. Granger and it is like a steel wall. What say you then?"

"I shall think about it, Mr. Fowler. Please excuse me Headmaster; my final exam is in two minutes. Mr. Fowler, I am sorry and I would like to give you an answer right away, but ,sir, right now I cannot marvel at such an offer at this moment in time. Do you have a card?"

"Yes, Miss. Granger, I am sorry to have taken your focus away from the exam and I wish you the best of luck. Please, please I beg of you to really consider this offer because you are the best fit and we would like to add you to the team. I will await your response. Good day Albus, Miss. Granger." With that Augusta shook hands with the pair and fished out a muggle business card for Hermione to take before taking his leave. Hermione stared after him with bewilderment.

Speaking absentmindedly, "Did that just happen?" she was startled slightly when she heard the Headmaster speak.

"I know it to be your life to choose and I should not be one to talk, but you are destined for great things, my dear. No one holds a candle next to you, your talents and intelligence outweighs even mine and I think you should really consider his offer. It is dangerous and I would never wish for you to take upon yourself a dangerous career for I see you, like Harry, as one of my own. Child, you are bright and know what you wish out of life, but I will not deny that you will grow tired of this world and its mundaneness and you will always wish for something more. May you find your calling my dear, but I do believe it has found you." At those words, Hermione left the office, trekking down to her final exam. A hurricane of thoughts ripping her to shreds.

* * *

A few days had passed and Hermione fished out the business card. She knew what was expected for a spy, the dangers it held, but she was unsure of her choice and at a crossroads. So when Hermione was at a crossroads, she researched and dug up all the facts before deciding upon anything. She was going to pay a visit to Hogwarts very own retired ex-spy, Severus Snape.

No book would be able to tell her the true dangers one would endure. The life altering world she would soon enter into next. These were her reasons in seeking this predator out, she had questions and he would be the only one to answer them. That is, if he was willing to.

Moments later found her in the dungeons, hand raised ready to knock on the office door. The dark wood stood imposing like the master who sat behind it, the silver plaque hung at eye level reading 'Severus Snape' in black script. As the knuckle of her hand was ready to make contact, she drew back when the door flung open suddenly. She took note of the ugly sneer playing across his mouth as he stood in the doorway.

Severus took great pleasure in causing his vistor mild distress. The slight look of fear flashing across her face like an open book.

Hermione's pulse raced and her palms grew clammy as she stared into his knowing eyes. It reminded her of Dumbledore, minus the twinkling blue gaze, it was the type of look that could stare into ones very soul and unravel every well hidden secret.

"What do _you_ want?" His voice was low and seemed to vibrate through her, gooseflesh erupted along Hermione's exposed arms. She couldn't seem to tare her gaze away and felt rooted to the spot.

"Answer me, now!" He seemed to growl.

She jumped lightly at the demand and sucked in a breath to fill her empty lungs.

"Sir, I have a few questions I wish to ask. That is, if I may?"

Severus stared down his nose at her, a clear disgusted look playing across his features as he looked on. He snorted with disdain at her simple request.

"When will you _not_ have some questions?" He prickled. He watched as the girl suckled in another breath before finding the courage to utter, 'private matter' and his eyes narrowed.

"Then I strongly suggest you call for an audience with _your_ Head of House." He watched again as she shook her head, taking note the way her hair slightly moved with the motion and the scrunching of her nose in answer.

"She would not be able to help me with this matter. Sir, it is a delicate matter, one pertaining to your previous role in the war."

Severus grabbed the girl roughly around the shoulder and threw her into his office. He checked down both sides of the hallway before stepping back into his office, slamming the door shut behind him. Hermione was paralyzed with fear from his manhandling and when he literally shoved her into the room, she tripped over her person sliding forward.

"What do _you_ know about _my_ role?" Hermione looked up with wide eyes, watching as he rounded on her. She was petrified with what was happening.

"I-I-I me-merely wanted you to know what it was…" She trailed off.

"To know what, Miss. Granger? To know what it was like to be a spy?"

"Yes!" Her body seemed to thrum with adrenaline at the mere word.

"That will be one thing you will never know, Miss. Granger." He barked, hoping that she would shrink away and leave him be.

"Please sir, I _have_ to know!" She pleaded

" _Have_ to know? That's rich! Why would you _have_ to know? Oh, I see! Does the great Miss. Granger plan on taking up a little game of spying? Do not insult my intelligence." He snorted only to be stricken with acknowledgment that she did indeed.

"Let me get this through you thick skull you little twit. You think because you have fought the Dark Lord and have paraded around these halls for the last 7 years, believing you were above all and any rules, that _you_ could be a spy? You are like an open book and you are as subtle as a cow bell, Miss. Granger. You would never make a passable spy. Spying is _no_ little game between you and your dimwitted friends, Miss. Granger. You will do well to remember that your place is next to Weasley birthing an army of more dimwitted children. Now get out of my sight, you foolish child!"

Through Severus' speech, he had grabbed two handfuls of her school robes and pulled her roughly up until she was eye level with his tall person. Hermione's feet dangled in the air as sobs tore through her. When Severus had finished he threw her down again and tore the door open for her to get out.

Hermione shot to her feet and ran like she never had before, not stopping until she had reached the owlery on the other side of the grounds. She reached the top of the tower, banging the door open and scaring a fleet of lounging owls. She leaned against the door jam, taking in big gulps of air only to start choking from the smell of too many owls within one place.

 _'Breath.'_ she chided herself.

When she could finally compose herself completely, she dug around the pockets of her robes, producing the white business card, a piece of parchment and quill. Scribbling down a message and signaling Hedwig to her. With a final read though, she tied it to the owl's leg and watched as it disappeared into the sky.

* * *

Hours later found Augusta behind his desk with a wide grin. He tucked the letter into a file that had a recent candid picture of the said girl and began prep work on drawing up paper work and contracts. He was happy to add another great gem to the gallery and knew that she would out shine them all.

 _-Mr. Fowler,_

 _I am pleased to inform you that I will graciously accept the honor of joining your team. I would like to meet with you to begin drawing up a remarkable contract and my starting date at the National Gallery. Thank you for considering me for such a position and I look forward to hearing from you soon._

 _-H.J. Granger_


	2. Chapter 2

A girl sat behind a large black wooden desk, the computer screen lighting her face up. She watched with a calm serene as information uploaded onto a thumb-drive, keeping one eye on the percentage and one on the closed door. Her clad gloved fingers working over the keys as she added more files to the thumb-drive. As it was nearing '100%' she silently detached herself from the chair, arranging everything in the way she had found it. The files were complete and she took the thumb-drive out of its slot on the side of the laptop and stuffed it into her bra. Closing the laptop and leaving it in the _exact_ position she had found it, she shoved the gloves down the front of her dress as she quickly walked over to her previously occupied seat before the door opened.

A tall slender man of 52 emerged with two glasses of scotch and a sly grin. He was balding on top and his teeth were an unnatural white that showed he was quite the neat freak. Hermione stood on her high pumps with a wide smile as she accepted the drink from his offering hand.

"Lisa, I am so glad you decided to take me up on my offer." The imposing man sat down directly next to her, his side touching hers in a suggestive way. She took a slight sip from her cup, savoring it as she watched him through her lashes.

"Well, you did say you had the most amazing scotch and wine collection. I simply could not say 'no' to such a wonderful collection. This is the '52 you mentioned, right? It almost has a taste of a go between of '52 and '53. Most likely from it being made very late in the season?"

"You have quite the extensive knowledge of your liquor, for a museum tour guide." He moved in closer, setting his cup down on the antique coffee tabled before them. Hermione mimicked his movements and they were so close she could feel puffs of air along her jaw as he waited for her reply.

"Well, it is my job to know about every artistic thing around the world. Liquor is no exception, it holds its own beauty that leaves many admirers." She met his gaze that held him against his will, as she lightly gained access to his mind. His thoughts were as organized as his home and life was. Digging deeper until she found what she was looking for and then some.

John Taddio was a very well know engineer who had a taste for beauty and expensive things. No one in his field made nearly as close of a pay as this man did, but then again most people were not heading illegal operations like this man was. He was good at getting rid of those who needed to be disposed of, but equally as good of making and selling nuclear bombs to enemies all over the world.

She pushed further into his mind as she was looking for something specific, her assignment was to locate his facilities and to find out who was helping this devil accomplish everything, if it was magical or muggle. As she dug deeper in, she was startled to see John's form bent over a blonde girl who seemed to be performing oral on him. She could see the tears sliding down the girls face as John held her head tightly, slamming her head back and forth on his cock. The girl was making chocking sounds as she tried to fight the binds she was held under. Then the memory sped up and this time it found John cleaning a peculiar looking knife as he looked down to the same blonde girl's head, her body cut into pieces and laid in clean and even rows next to it.

Quickly lurched herself out of the memory, suddenly unable to breath. Clawing at her neck, she realized that John had a strong hold on her as she tried to play the helpless girl. People never realized that when someone was in the process of killing someone else, they tended to reveal all their plans thought the torture. She smiled, she had built up a great tolerance to pain.

"Well, well, seems to me that I have a little witch within my trap. Didn't your mummy ever tell you that it's rude to go prying through other people's thoughts?" John looked over his shoulder towards his desk, noticing that a little piece of paper was moved a slight fraction. "Ah, and I see you've been going through my things as well. Tsk, tsk."

"I-I ha-haven't!" The girl gasped. _'That's impossible he's a muggle. That means we're dealing with a Witch or Wizard, but how does he know?_ _'_ Lisa tried to stay in character; trying to play dumb in the hopes she might get another look at his mind.

"Lisa, Lisa, Lisa. See that little piece of paper? Well it's been moved a fraction and I can tell. People call it OCD, others, well they call it a personality trait for serial killers. Me? I like to view it as someone who has great control over my life." Her eyes began to bug and she couldn't fight her instincts anymore, centering her mind her hand lunged up knocking his un-expecting grip off of her and then grabbed him with a firm grasp of her own. Quickly straddling him, she sat on top of his chest pinning his arms at his sides under her legs. Unsheathing her wand from her hidden thigh holster, She jabbed it at his neck muttering binding spells on his body before getting up.

"Oh, I love it when they fight back." This made the girl sick as the memory of the girl he killed played through her mind. Breaking into his mind again to look for the information she needed, but scenes of the psychopath raping girl after girl was all she was met with. The farther she pushed the more gruesome the scenes were until she broke away from his mind and decided to question him.

"Whom do you work for?" She questioned.

"Unbind me and I'll show you." A manic laugh erupted from his throat.

"Tell me and then ill unbind you, maybe even give you a reward." Lisa's lips smiled seductively as she trailed her wand lightly down the side of his face. He shivered with anticipation wanting nothing, but to fuck the girl until she was dead.

She knew she was playing with fire, but also concluded that the man was sexually driven by this, _'play with their wants and needs and you shall receive what you seek.'_ She smiled to herself as the motto played across her lips silently.

"Lisa, I need some reassurance." He grunted through the grasp of her hand around his neck.

She pulled closer making a move to kiss him. He stuck out is tongue in a wanting manner, but Hermione quickly cut it off with a knife she seemed to pull out of nowhere. The man screamed and kicked violently as the pain erupted through him.

"My name is not Lisa, dearest John. Now play nice or I will not fix your tongue. Do you promise?" The girl was staring down at her nails before looking to see his answer. He was nodding his head vigorously as he tried to say 'yes'. With a flick of her wand, his tongue flew back into his mouth, stitching itself back to the severed piece. He trembled with fear, as she grew closer to him.

"I'll ask you again. Whom do you work for?"

"Leon!" He shouted trying to shrink away with fear. At the mention of the name the man before her began to crumble, shaking and thrusting violently with shrieks of pain. She was taken aback as she moved closer, trying to determine if it was a ruse and was quiet shocked that it was not. His skin began to slide off his body followed by muscle and tissue. She watched in pure horror, unable to look away, as everything melted away his bones, disintegrated into ash and that was when the girl heard the loud pounding behind the door. Grabbing her clutch she went to disapparate, but found that there were anit-apparation wards placed from allowing her too. She yelled a curse at the window, causing glass to shatter everywhere, as she mounted the ledge and looked below. The lake meet her gaze and she groaned that she would be getting wet in a few moments, with a second glance back to the door, it burst open magically as she pushed off diving for the water.

She dare not resurface until she had swum a good distance away and luckily from her extensive training, she managed about 800km. She looked around for any witnesses and quickly disapparated from the icy water.

"Rough night?" Augusta smirked as the woman appeared out of thin air, sopping wet and her gown hugging her like a glove. She gave a devilish grin as she fished out the thumb drive and felt a tingling sensation over her body.

"Thanks" Her body dried from the water and her dress once again looking brand new as she handed over the small thumb drive to her boss.

"Of Course, it would be a shame to ruin such a great dress, don't you think so, Hermione?" Trying to fluff out her now dried mane, Hermione smirked at her employer. "Ready for debriefing?"

"Yes, and we have a big problem, sir." Her face growing with seriousness, Augusta's grey orbs grew with alarm as he took the thumb drive and stood up from behind his desk. With a nod, he moved to the door that led out to his right bringing them into a large room full of people rushing around with files, data and many others clicking away at their desks and workshops.

"Follow me." He handed off the thumb drive to a tech guy who passed right by him and broke out in a fast walk towards one of the debriefing room with Hermione in tow. It was going to be a long night until she apparated home in the wee hours of mid-morning.

* * *

Severus stretched his stiff limbs from the settee in his living room, the cracking in the joints from the over use of his body. He allowed the book to slide down his trousers, falling with a light 'thud' to the ground before swooping low to retrieve it. Blinking several times he set the book down on his lap before taking in his surroundings. His living room was bright from the glaring sun streaming in from the front windows. The room was very modern with leather couches and glassware, but was by no means lavishing. The floor was black marble, climbing up a wall that was set as a dark imposing fireplace. Crystal candlestick holders were centerpieces for the large glass coffee table and the three end tables on either side of the couches. The walls were a silverfish grey color, which contrasted nicely with the glass and black room and though it screamed breakable, it held no warmth or ware of being used often.

Retrieving the book that was so out of place in the room, he left its cold interior to find solitude in his library. Though similar in its cold interior as the living room, there was an attempt to give it warmth via the warm earthy browns it was decorated in. There was dark wood built in bookshelves that were jam packed with thousands of books. To the left was a large stone fireplace, that always held a well-lit fire even when he was not in the room and on the right was a large oak wood desk. It over flowed with parchment and quills and piles of books that was littered with notes and research. He set the book on his desk, leaving that room too, to trail upstairs to the loo and run a hot bath.

Life had not changed much for him since the end of the war. He had only stayed on at Hogwarts for another three years before informing the Headmaster of his pursuit of starting his own business. It was a successful apothecary business that catered to both muggle and wizarding world and did private business with top paying members of both societies. He never asked questions and the money still flowed; so maybe life for him really did change. What didn't change was his attitude; his bastard of a personality was still wholly intact. He did quite literally miss spying. He missed the thrill of it all and would have gladly taken it back up again had it not been for a truce between all his enemies. They were his biggest costumers now and he knew that it was bad for business to ruin a good thing.

He stepped out of the bath, grasping his wand to cast a quick drying spell as he made his way to the sink, readying a toothbrush with its paste. He stared at his reflection as he brushed his teeth, taking note of his features. He had let his hair grow out considerably, almost as long as Lucius, and had it cut in the same fashion. His skin was still pale, but not the deathly hue it once held from the stress of being the Dark Lords right hand man. His muscles rippled when he flexed his forearm with the back and forth motion of brushing his teeth and he had light sprinkles of dark curls on his semi-buffed chest. His towering form still held the lean look of a young man though he was nearly forty. He loved being a wizard only for the fact that their aging process was slowed down. He would not see or feel the effects of getting old till he turned a hundred. The life span of their kind was 250 for a healthy magical being and sometimes more, forty to them was basically twenty years of age.

He spat out the cleaning paste in the sink and rinsed his mouth out before wiping and taking leave of the grey marble room for his bedroom a door over. His wardrobe still consisted of only black for the exception of his white cotton undershirts. Though they resembled his teaching attire mostly, he no longer buttoned his shirt to the neck, but instead left it open down to the collarbone. He smoothed down his front after he was all dressed and walked down the marble staircase to the front door to retrieve the muggle post and the _Daily Prophet._ Folding both under his arm, he apparated to his place of business in a large office that connected to the main part of his apothecary. Sitting behind his large desk, where even more parchment and quills sat overflowing, he sat back taking up the muggle post in his hand to read first. His eyes narrowed and his brows knitted together at the headlines printed in black bold print, seeming to scream its importance at him.

' _ **John Taddio, Missing?'**_

Severus knew that name, the bloke was one of his highest paying muggle investors that came to him on a weekly bases for de-aging potions and to treat the mans ever growing list of STD's. It wasn't that Severus was upset to see the man go, he knew that Mr. Taddio was a disgusting man, but like Albus always said, _'You can't pick and choose the high paying players of the game, but don't let the means of money gained by others, interfere with your success'_ Severus grunted when he mumbled how right the man was. His eyes continued to scan the article.

' _Mr. Taddio was said to be retiring for the night in his London apartment with a date, when his guard's had reported to hearing a loud crashing sound and yelling. Upon entering the room, Mr. Taddio was nowhere to be found and the window over looking the lake looked as if it had bombed opened from the inside out. Though the woman that was said to be with him last night has not been identified nor locate, the police ask that anyone with information is to report it to them as soon as possible._

 _On another note, Mr. Taddio was on a pending investigation for the murder of 12 missing girls…"_

Severus finished the article, in thought about what he had just read. There were something's he never wanted to know about his patron and sponsors and this startling news was quiet intriguing. It sounded like a witch or wizard had gotten a hold of Mr. Taddio and though the man's business with him would dearly be missed, it was good riddance for the man himself to never hurt another girl again.

* * *

A/n: Reviews? Anyone? What are your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

A new variable to the equation has been added

* * *

"Sir, there is no trace of him. The curse must have worked." A tall slender man stood respectfully next to his employer, if one would call it that. "What would you like me to do with the arrangements?" His dark brown eyes were watching the other taller and older man with a calculating gaze.

"We will proceed as we always do. Muggles never seem to understand the full power of a word unless someone has been made an example. It is a shame the famed Dark Lord was not able to invoke that kind of fear into muggles. Alas, one merely picks up where the last as fallen and creates a bigger and much stronger force. We must learn from the mistakes of other so as not to make the same ones in the future, right Jarred." The older man settled his piercing blue gaze on the couch where his mind replayed the twits' death. He was a bit unnerved by the way a woman had out smarted the buffoon, and Leon desired that piece of knowledge greatly.

"Sir, are you able to get a good read on her face? None of Mr. Taddio's surveillance was able to get even a smidge of her face on camera. I can send out the Tracking team right now."

"I cannot get a good read either, but it will come out eventually. All in due time, Jarred, all in due time. Come, we must set the next motion into place. It is more prudent to invite those who seek, then to cast them away. Everyone has a price, young man and I am sure that when the time comes, she will name hers." With that, both men disappeared in the early morning light.

* * *

Hermione

* * *

"What happened?" Augusta questioned urgently, he sat at the wooden table with five others who made up Hermione's Team. Their pens and quills at the ready, not leaving a single spoken word out.

"I finished my Sweep of the laptop, He came back in and we sat. Chitchatting for a bit until I finally established a connection. I was digging for more information, anything to lead us to the main person, but I must have triggered something. He is a muggle right?" Hermione stopped her pacing to look at her mentor.

He gave her a confused look and replied, "Yes, but why would that matter?"

"I was going deeper and deeper and I thought I was getting closer to a name, but one minute I was seeing a trail that led to a name, the next, I was watching a memory of him killing one of those twelve girls. Every time I pushed deeper, those particular memories would flood his mind, as if that was all he ever did his whole life. It's impossible for a muggle to do that, right? I'm more discrete than Albus Dumbledore and that is saying something, is impossible for a muggle to sense that?" Hermione didn't know whom she was trying to convince, her team or herself.

"It is not possible, there have been many studies and test's to validate it. It is not humanly possible for muggles." Linda, her briefing officer spoke.

"There is no record of anyone through his bloodline ever holding an inkling of magic. Not even a seer's ability and those are by the hundreds in the muggle world." Ted, her background and profiler, interjected as he pushed his specs upon his nose.

"What else?" Growled out John, her weapons and trainer. He always reminded Hermione of Mad-Eye Moody and even looked just like him on a _good_ day with both eyes.

"He gave me a name, after some persuasion. Leon. I want you to look under all Magical beings especially look into all Vampire Legions. The memory charm was very unique, something they may know about." Hermione made a pointed look at Alfred, her Tech and other research guide.

"What about any other high muggle persons? It could be Leon Lufa, might have hire some new man power." Linda offered, dotting her 'i's' before quickly looking up.

"No, I think it's someone else, someone magical. When Taddio said the man's name, he turned to dust right in front of me. It was deliberate, triggered when he uttered the name. It was like staking a Vampire, it was weird. Maybe ask Eric if he knows something." The team nodded and parted ways from the room. Augusta lagged behind, halting Hermione by a hand on her forearm.

"You look a little beat up. Go see the Medi-department and get those cuts and bruises patched up. We'll manage here. That's an order Hermione." Hermione made to protest but was defeated by the command of her Mentor and boss. Nodding a farewell she left the man to head towards the Medi-department in the next building over.

* * *

The next afternoon, found Hermione sprawled on top of her bed blinking a few time as her eyes adjusted to the early afternoon sun. Rolling over, she lazily stretched her limbs, groaning slightly from the aches and creaks. The one thing she hated about her job was that it made her feel older faster. The phone began to ring and she instantly got up to retrieve the cordless. Finding it on the receiver next to her desk, she barely caught it in time before the answering machine started to play.

"Hermione it's 2 o'clock in the afternoon, and I know you're home! I've floo called this morning and it went straight to announcing you were asleep and I've tried again only seconds ago. Now I am calling you on your landline and I'm about to apparate in you bedroom if you don't wake up!"

"Harry, I'm up! I'm up!"

"Well you better be up! Ron and Ginny are ragging on me because they haven't heard from you in days and didn't know how to use the landline to call your cell or the house phone. Where in Merlin have you been?"

"Working, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Hermione was collecting a few garments from her large walk in closet before walking into the grey marble bathroom.

"Everything is fine, love! We were just worried and missed you. Why don't you come out to lunch today at Hogsmeade, yeah?" Harry pleaded with her and Hermione could picture him holding the phone with two hands, cradling it to his ear while the other two watched and listened with wide and hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, I'll meet you three there!" She sighed with a smile.

"Great, say meet us in one hour, on High Street, in front of Zonks?" Ginny shouted in the background. Hermione gave a deep laugh before saying her goodbyes and hanging up. She set the turners of the water to a desired temperature and began her morning ritual.

This little mission looked like it was heading quickly into a long term project for her. John had been under surveillance for quite sometime with the local metropolitan police, but his illegal activity of infusing magical illnesses into the muggle bombs and selling them to the war torn country of Iraq was quickly becoming a concern. It would be a repeat of the Nuclear bombs the American Wizarding Society tested. There were still to many pieces of the puzzle missing, who was this Leon guy and why was the Gallery so interested in something the MI-5 or even 6 could take care of. Why even said their best to handle this?

An hour later found Hermione standing in front of Zonks, dressed in her finest, hair blown out and favorite pair of designer heels. Her skinny jeans complemented her slim, muscular legs and firm arse. Her shirt was long and hugged her form in a delicate way, it was a sunny day in mid-May and her large sunglasses gave her the typical movie star look. Yes, one might say that for Hermione Granger, the years had been especially kind to her.

It had been many years since Hermione was in Hogsmeade. She hadn't step foot anywhere near Hogwarts after her graduation and she felt giddy with the excitement. High Street seemed to have not changed much only a handful of new shops had opened and it was littered with small cottages and single-family homes. It felt more homely and fuller than it ever had before the war.

She didn't have to wait to long when she heard a familiar wolf whistle from behind and arms lifting her high in the air as she was whirled around. Hermione's cries of laughter filled the air as she we set down and turned to see Ron smiling down on her with a wide grin. Harry rushed in to give her a bear hug of his own and Ginny simply latched on to the girl with adoration. They had walked down the street, smiling and laughing arms linked together like they were teenagers again.

"How's the Gallery?" Harry asked with a sly glint that sparked his eyes. The three knew very well of Hermione's real job, what with Harry being the youngest standing Minister of Magic and Ron his right hand man, they were entitled to know. Ginny was thrown into the loop by being too sneaky at figuring things out, Hermione liked to say that the woman was too nosy for her own good and should have taken the position of a spy as well. The gallery always said that if she didn't have her heart set on marrying Harry right after school they would have gone above and beyond to get her to consent.

"Booming, just received a new piece last night. Shipment was very rough, had to go and get it myself. It's a very interesting piece I must say, but a lot of research is being called for it." It was a fun game they played, hiding the truth of her job within the double meanings of her words.

"Don't you lead a team of those?" Ron made a face at one of the new shops Hermione had never seen before.

"I still like to do it myself. My, there are many knew shops since the school years. That's nice the town is trying to gain more patrons." Hermione nodded at a particular shop that captured her interest.

"That's new, I'd like to go see that shop!" Hermione pointed out while the others rolled their eyes, except for Ginny.

"Yeah, that's one of Professor Snape's shops, 'Somerset Potions and Ingredient's', man's got a ruddy crop of fresh ingredients and of course the price reflects the great quality." Ginny pointed out as the group came to stop in front of the window display.

"Oh, they have the same one in Diagon Alley, I haven't had a need to go in there, but I did want to have a look around. Is this one set the same way as the one in London?" Hermione had recalled seeing the name before and was surprised to find that the owner was Ex-Professor Snape. He had a finger in many pies but Hermione had steered clear of him for many years no.

"No, this store holds more of the required items that the students might use, there's a better selection in London. Want to go brows?" Ginny brightened.

"Oh, come on Ginny! I'm starving and I would like to have an evening that I don't have to work, see or hear the man. Please, let us go eat and enjoy what little peace today has to offer without him!" Ron whined, his slender form patting his non-existent belly.

Harry rolled his eyes at the remark, "Ron, without his help with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement we'd be lost, mate. Anyways, The Three Broomsticks sound okay?" The others nodded and the made their way down to the end of High Street where The Three Broomsticks sat with inviting music and excitement.

They had only managed to hang out for a couple of hours until her three best mates were called away, leaving Hermione to foot the bill with a playful grumble.

"Honestly, you lot are the ones who called _me_ out for luncheon!"

"Sorry, next time." Was all she heard as they disappeared through the fireplace, flooing to the Ministry. Hermione took her leave, apparating to Diagon Alley to find something to pass the time.

* * *

The reunion

* * *

It was 3 o'clock when Severus entered his the shop that connected to his office. He usually stayed out of his shops unless he had to help pick up the slack or do inventory. It was hard to find trustworthy employees and he rather not take the risk of having any of his top class ingredients or pre-made potions being stolen, when someone other than him did inventory.

"Winston?" He called out to his employee. The shop was usually quiet at this time. Many people took late lunches on Saturday's. His employees on the other hand were required to stay in for lunch each day.

"Winston!" Severus barked again and finally the little dwarf appeared from behind the counter.

"Sorry, sir. I was not at my post." His ragged voice stated. He let a hand slide over his dirty hair that was secured at the nape of his neck, a signal to Severus that the little man was nervous.

"Kindly grab me the books." There was nothing kind about the request as Severus sent him an ugly sneer. The dwarf disappeared again behind the counter and Severus could see the door open and close, leaving the shop completely silent once more. He was growing irritated when a few silent moments passed and he had not yet returned.

"Honestly is doesn't take a century to retrieve something." He drawled, and was about to go and get the irritating critter himself when the shop's bell rung, signaling that a customer was entering. Severus let out a groan, dealing with customers was not his specialty, and moved closer to the door to greet his customer.

"Good afternoon, Madam." He bowed to the young woman slightly, taking his time to lift his eyes as he looked at her form. _'Well isn't today my lucky day.'_ He smirked as his eyes rested on the woman's face.

Hermione had found the sign for 'Somerset Potions and Ingredient's' in Diagon Alley and was quite curious to see its selection. She trusted the fowl ex-mentor of hers and would not mind buying some of the things his shop had to offer. She opened the dark green painted door and entered. Upon hearing a bell, she looked above with mild anxiety, trying to control her natural instinct to defend herself. As She entered, the natural smell of herbs, ingredients and bottled potions assaulted her senses and she felt as if she was back at Hogwarts in _his_ class. It was a pleasant reminder and she savored it for a split second when she heard that unmistakable voice. It sent shivers down her spin as she focused on his bow and the words he was saying. She smirked when she took note of him raking her body with his piercing stare, half believing he would recognize who she was, she was slightly disappointed when no recollection of her passed through his eyes.

"I am not a Madam, Mr. Snape. I do not possess or own a brothel or whore house, therefore I have not earned such a title." Hermione gave a dazzling grin. Severus gave a seductive grin and was momentarily surprised at her quick tongue.

"Pardon me, Miss. -?"

"Granger, Hermione Granger." It gave her great satisfaction when she wiped that smile off his face with her reply. She watched as his demeanor reverted back to the days of old.

Severus was shocked and he did not take well to feeling such an emotion. He narrowed his eyes at the woman before him, unable to believe the lie. Her head held no trace of the bushy tangled mess that barely passed for hair instead it was blown out and a shade of strawberry blonde. Her face was smooth and held high cheekbones, one would think her face was model worthy with those cheekbones. Her lips were a perfect bow shape and a natural light blush. Her skin a nice olive color of one who was outdoors frequently, her body no longer looked like the awkward teenager. She was thin and delicate yet she held such beautiful and natural curves of a real woman.

"Granger. To what do I owe the pleasure of this misfortunate fate of seeing _you_?" He snarled as he stalked away from her. Severus' number one reason for not running his own shops was because, above all else of his lack of customer services, he detested running into ex-students. Not to mention that he has to see the 'Great Potter' and his idiotic imbecile friend for his extended help, it was rather nice to have a running streak of not seeing her.

"Why, Mr. Snape, that is no way to treat a patron. I was merely in the neighborhood, wandering around and I came across this lovely shop and decided to take a peek." Hermione said ever so sweetly, following his person to the counter.

He gave a big snort to her reply and turned away to throw the door open. "Winston, you have a customer!" Severus bellowed through the door, causing the little dwarf to jump out of his skin and topple over his desk chair, book in hand.

"Still have your bite I see." Hermione pointed out, pretending to be admiring a jar of pickled 'Raven Hearts'. Severus scowled at the woman.

"Still ever the know-it-all I see. What is your purpose today, _Madam_?"

"You must be getting old dear _Severus_. I believe I already stated my purpose."

"I did not give you leave to speak to me in such a familiar way." He snarled at her. Had it been 8 years ago that Hermione was sitting in his classroom, she would have shrunk away, but now? Now, Hermione let her gaze travel to his face and gave a self-satisfying smirk, refusing to back down.

"That might have worked when I was younger, but you're not so scary anymore." Severus was about ready to go into one of his long and lengthy lectures and tantrums about how scary he truly could be when Winston's voice cut in.

"What can I get for you today, Miss. Granger? Might I add that you look stunning today." Severus glared at the man with disgust.

"Well, aren't you the charmer, Winston?" Hermione tested his name, knowing it was right, but wanting to play it down a bit. He nodded his approval and she continued. "It is refreshing to know that your employer has managed to teach his staff to be so pleasant, it is a shame that he can not self teach himself the same thing. I was merely in the vicinity and have never been in before." Hermione looked at Severus with a sly smirk and was waiting for his verbal attack.

"Why you-" Winston cut Severus off and grabbed the young woman by the hand to show her around the place. "Well how kind of you to stop in! We have a wide selection of various ingredients and pre-made potions." Severus stalked off and slammed the door behind him to start the inventory process of the back stock, hoping that when he came out to do the floor count she would be gone. 'It is refreshing to know that your employer has managed to teach his staff to be so pleasant, it is a shame that he can not self teach himself the same thing.' He mocked her. "Oh, I'll show you something refreshing you little pain in the arse!" He was livid and began to throw things around in a fit of rage.

"I apologies Hermione for my employers manners."

"It is quiet alright Winston. I didn't know the gallery placed you in work here. I'm sure I would have found out sooner or later and am glad to have actually run into you." Hermione's playful smile and banter grew serious with talk of business. She turned to make sure that no one was around and that the grouch did not come storming in yet. "We have a new painting named Leon at the gallery and we are unsure of the art and message it holds. I was wondering if you could keep an ear and eye opened?"

"Yes, Hermione I will take a look around." He understood her meaning, she had found out the name of the new mission she was rumored to be working on and had no leads on who this 'Leon' was.

"Good day sir."

"Good Day miss."

And both parted ways, pretending that neither had ever known or seen each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus

* * *

To say that seeing Hermione Granger ruined his day would be considered an understatement. The damn minx turned his world upside down and he seemed to loose all control. After his three hour tantrum, of throwing inventory and stomping around, he managed to only finish half of his task, but even that wasn't done up to statues quo. Not to mention all the jars he broke and the spoiled ingredients every time his mind flashed to her shapely form or her bow shaped lips. He couldn't bury the picture of those very lips sucking on his cock every time he mocked something she had said. As the last hour chimed of the days work, Severus dropped his quill and shoved the books closed.

"Sod it all! Winston! I'm leaving, close up when you leave."

Oh, yes. It was indeed a horrible afternoon as Winston watched his boss stalk out of the shop in a childish way. The small man chuckled with understanding; there was definitely something about Hermione Granger that brought out the worst in arrogant men.

A few shops over, Severus stalked in as if he owned the place. Throwing the door open, he enjoyed the startled gazes and moment of fear that the strangers held as they looked at him. Some heads whipped to see who could be making such a dramatic entrance and clamed up. Severus was not an easy man by any means, he demand things as if it was his rightful prerogative and he had no problem trying to command the masses as if they were in his potion's class.

He was decent to those he deemed worthy of his respect, which was few, and even more agreeable to those worthy of his trust, which were close to none. Narcissus turned from her post, giving a warm welcoming smile to the scowling man. "Oh, Severus, how good of it to see you!"

"Narcissa." He nodded respectfully. She was after all the wife of his best friend and mother of his godson. He stood quietly in front of the white wash counter and snapped his head at the busy floor. People, seeing this gesture, set their items down and disappeared out the door he came through. No one could clear a room of people like Severus could. He had had his share of brave soul, but they too, quickly learned that the Potions Master had no stomach for dunderheads.

"Why, Severus, you didn't have to clear out the whole shop!" Narcissa laughed. Her robes boutique was always filled with customers of all sorts. The boutique brought in a large sum of money next to Lucius and Draco's Ministry job's. It was quite the upscale designer robes and accessories for male and female customers. Hence why her two men were always so fashionable. If it were not for clothing, Narcissa would most definitely be locked away in the Malfoy Manor being forever the Snob and rundown housewife she once was before the war, and before her crazy sister came to live with them.

Thank the gods above that it was all over.

Yes, things had changed immensely when it came time for the final battle. Sides had changed and some families stood on opposite side to defend their beliefs. For the Malfoy's, they were one of the few who had changed sides and roles as a family, growing tired of living in constant fear, growing weary of screwing up. Why could they not live along side the weaker blood, they weren't hurting anyone nor were they passing on some type of parasite that the Dark Lord brainwashed them to believe. It was all brainwashing in the end, and for what? To kill the father that left him to suffer life with no guidance or love? Or the father he could never bring back so he could kill him a thousand times over again? No, this was not what any of them signed up for.

They had signed up for a bigger cause, one that meant keeping their family safe, not fearing that when the next day came, would they be able to satisfy the Dark Lords desires or will the family suffer at the end of the villain's wand.

"Will you be coming to the Manor this evening?" Narcissa gleamed knowing that he rarely ever burst into her store uninvited, unless he had plenty on his mind.

"Yes." He grunted as he watched the woman turn around to lock and ward her shop. She finished and walked to the side of the floor where her door to her office was. She allowed Severus to enter first before she followed, locking the door and warding it just the same. Walking over to the large fireplace in the corner, Narcissa looped her arm through his and then grabbed a large handful of the floo powder. She allowed the green and purpled grains to slip through her fingers lightly, making sure to measure a good amount so as not to waste any of it. Walking into the empty hearth, she called out their destinations and they disappeared. Their bodies were engulfed by green flames, from one fireplace to another, depositing them into the Malfoy Manors. Severus allowed her to lead him out of the hearth and muttered a cleaning spell to remove the soot.

"Thank you, my dear Severus." She over indulged in her thanks; it always seemed to put him in a humorous mood.

"You're welcome." Came his curt reply. It was so unlike him and unfriendly; this seemed to make her feel a little put out. Behind her the flames roared to life again this time depositing Draco and Lucius.

"Ah, Darlings! There you are!" She hugged her son tightly.

"Oh, Mum. You saw me at lunch! It was not so long ago!" Draco chuckled lightly as he returned the hug with one arm.

"Every moment spent from you _is_ to long Draco."

"Love me less mother, for you see me often and have no need to miss me so."

"On the contrary, I shall love you more to spite you!" She hugged him again before quickly giving her husband a kiss and hug of the same magnitude.

Severus watched the display uneasily. He had never known such warmth, or ever dreamt such a thing could be possible for him. Though the Malfoy's welcomed him with open arms, as one of the family. He still never dare get carried away with such sentiments. In another world maybe he could feel such things, but he had gone to long knowing no difference.

"Look who I've brought home this evening, and he's in quite the sour mood. Maybe a glass of Sherry or Firewhisky should patch him right up? Draco come, let us take a turn around the kitchens and see what the House-elves have planned for dinner. We shall inform them to set out another place setting." Her delicate arm snaked through the crook of her sons with a beaming smile. Severus felt instantly bad and turned regretful eyes to her.

"Pardon my mood, Narcissa. It seems to have turned into quite the day for me and I should not have taken it out on you. I'm sure that I will be in better spirits come dinnertime. I am sorry to invite myself over like this, it is very rude."

"Severus Tobias Snape! Don't you dare start that again! You are like a brother to us both and you are the godfather of my child. If it was up to me, you would be present at every meal at this Manor!" Narcissa grinned, before turning away.

The two men watched the other two disappear through a door that led into a large corridor before they took their leave of the floo entrances foyer. It was quite the Labyrinth through the Manor, but once lost you could easily find your way around again. They went through three more doors before the entered a large library that could even rival Hogwarts' library.

"Now Severus, what seems to have your knickers in a twist?" Lucius quirked, taking his work robes off and placing it on the coat rack next to the double doors.

"I am sorry, Lucius, I don't know what has gotten into me." Severus didn't want to really admit his real excuse for not going home.

There was some days that he couldn't stand the lonesome solitude his home usually offered. He just couldn't bare the thoughts that would run wild through his head. He knew that something about today, wouldn't let him see rest until he was piss drunk. He really couldn't put his thumb on the exact reason for his distress of seeing her. 'Was it because she had changed so completely?' He really had no clue and it was the things he didn't know that set him on a downward spiral of doubts and second thoughts about himself. Those were never good things, spy or ex-spy.

* * *

Hermione

* * *

 _"In other news today, Mr. John Taddio was reported missing early yesterday morning. Witnesses have stated that they saw him the night of his disappearance with a young woman of mid twenties, with strawberriy blonde hair and is said to be of average height. The police are taking anyone who matches this description in for questioning, but have found no leads. There is no other descriptions of the young woman he was with, but if anyone has any other information, they are to call the Metropolitan Police Department. Now on to our forecast with Karla Ferrin."_

"Ding, Dong." Hermione looked up from the Telly, surprised to be receiving any calls so late in the evening. Muting the volume, she rose from her black leather couch and made her way over to the foyer. She pulled back the curtain on the side window next to the door, taking great caution to shield herself behind the bulletproof steel door. She noticed a young man with a lanky frame wearing the traditional black FedEx vest and matching black shorts.

"Can I help you with something?" Hermione said from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I 'ave a package for a Hermione Granger from thee Nation'l Ga'ery. They say t'was important' and to make sure ye got it before 7:30." The man's voice was squeaky in a way, almost like it was unsure what pitch range it should be in.

Hermione looked down at her watch, "It's 7:40, you're late."

"I kno', t'was a las' minute call. A Mr. Sniffle Snap, If tha' be a real name, sen' it to ya. So will you be takin' the package or no'?" At the code name, Hermione instantly opened the door and whipped the package from his hands. He stared at the goddess with open awe before the door slammed in his face shut.

Forgetting about the man, most likely still gawking in front of her door, she quickly tore at the box to find hair care supplies and a note. 'Thought you'd like it. –Augusta' Digging further in she found two boxes of hair dye the same coloring of her natural one. "Finally!" Before and after every mission Hermione was required to change her hair color and it was always a blessing to be able to dye it back to its original color. Hermione had that neutral face and look that could pull off any hair color, but nothing looked best on her than the natural one. It suited her greatly and Augusta knew that very well.

She shuffled her feet in a childish manor as she made her way to the grand staircase that met in the middle of the foyer. The expensive Italian black marble floor was put in throughout the entire house and staircases except for the kitchen and bathrooms. Favoring a lighter color for those rooms, the house was very lavishing in subtle ways. It held a certain kind of warmth that one could easily call home while looking like they were made of money.

The home deco was courtesy of The Gallery, providing every known comfort to the girl. That was what the job brought; a bank account with no limitations, all the supplies and connections one phone call or floo away and all she had to do was save the world. Again.

Some days Hermione couldn't help, but wonder how her life came to the point it was in and other days she couldn't seem to recall anything before it. She could do anything she wanted, be who ever she liked and travel all over the world. It wasn't like she didn't like who she really was. Hermione thought her plain old self was fine for her in her personal everyday life. She just didn't want the people on her missions to know her, and besides it kept her and her friends safe.

Some hours later found Hermione with honey brown locks, blow-dried and bangs styled to the side. She was wrapped in her favorite royal blue silk bathrobe and her matching bedroom slippers. It was Saturday and her evening off, and while most were out gallivanting around, Hermione saw it as a night she could have a full nights rest with out any disruptions.

* * *

Now enters a new variable to the equation

* * *

The Night was still young as the girls were paraded into the station. Lincoln McGregor was on his 11th mug of coffee and he could only hope that there was more of the same burnt coffee in back to get him through the rest of the night. The Bobby's had been bringing in wagon after wagon of strawberry blonds who fit the description of the MIA girl. It was crucial to find the woman, and to find her fast. If she had somehow escaped from Taddio, McGregor could finally have a witness to put the pig in the slammer for life. But if the chit was responsible, then he wanted to thank her himself and try to prove she was innocent of possible manslaughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Leon

* * *

"Yeah, the man was in here with some girl. She was gorgeous and had strawberry blonde hair and her nose was very well defined. She didn't look like no workin' girl, if you know what I mean. She was smart looking and-" The owner of the restaurant had been answering questions the whole weekend. He had assumed he would gain some peace and quiet when Sunday came, but another bloke walked in looking for him, this time by name.

Nicholas was an honest man who owned a nice and respectable Italian cuisine restaurant. He bloody well had famous people, criminal and non, in and out of his restaurant daily. He could spot an off duty Bobby, or even an inspector, but the man that was sitting down in front of him didn't look like any law enforcement he had ever seen. Nicholas looked right into the man's brown eyes when he spoke his answer and cut himself off.

"Thank you for your time, Have a good day." Nicholas blinked several times. He had just showed up asking questions and all the sudden he was getting ready to leave. He was a bit shocked, but nodded and made to get up to show him out. "No worries, I can show myself out." Nicholas nodded again and resumed his seat to finish his fag.

Jarred exited the restaurant, sliding his sunglass out of his pocket and onto his face. Parked out front was a black Porsche Panamera, with dark tinted windows that made it impossible to see in. The driver of the car got out and ran around the other side of the car to open the door up for him. Inside he met a blast of cold air from the A/C and a man sitting on the other side of the car.

Leon sat in the back seat watching as the world passed him by. It had been passing him by for over 130 years. He was amazed on the way the world seemed to change every day, yet, stayed the same. It was simply the same titles, the same streets, the same people, all that canged were the names and faces. The lies were always the same, always for the greater good. Minutes passed when the door to his right opened, the sunlight lighting the dark interior of the car. He watched as Jarred slid in next to him and after a few moments the car pulled away.

"Show me." Leon took his dark glasses off the same time Jarred did and the older man held the younger one under a piercing gaze. He entered his mind with a swift frankness, not holding back as Jarred felt the familiar sensation of his mind being entered. He watched as the memories replayed only this time Leon's imposing figure watched alongside him.

The memory was a little faded, but the faces could be made out clearly. The restaurant owner had been tidying a table, making it extra special since one of his best paying guests was to be arriving at any moment. He looked up with a big grin, as Mr. Taddio came into view, the man himself extending a hand with a grin of his own. He gestured for Mr. Taddio to have a seat and that was when Leon saw _her._ Her face was the same, her lips the shape of a bow, her aristocrat shaped nose, her high cheek bones, the quizzical arched brows that gave her a certain edge and her liquid brown eyes. The eyes till this day that still haunted him, the way they burned with fire as the memory of her stared into his dark soul. She was every bit of perfection that she was back then, except for the hair. He frowned at the coloring of it and could sense that it had been dyed on purpose.

Leon exited Jarred's mind with unintentional force, as his mind was preoccupied with the knowledge he received. _'It can't be!'_

"Sir?" Jarred looked on with concern, Leon didn't even finish viewing the memory, before tearing out of the man's mind like hell on wheels.

"Call _him_ and find out what you can." Jarred didn't even have to ask who ' _him_ ' was, they never called the mystery man in question, unless it was completely important and Jarred grew slightly concerned. He questioned himself wondering if there was a vital piece of information he had missed. The girl did not seem that important to have to call ' _him_ ' in, but then again, Jarred hadn't been around nearly as long as Leon had.

"Right away!" and Jarred began dialing the restricted number.

* * *

Hermione

* * *

Monday couldn't come soon enough for Hermione. She thrived on her job; it was the only thing that kept her on her toes and her mind going. As usual she started her morning off with John, her trainer for hand-on-wand combat and weapons training, working up a great sweat.

"Damn it girl! I give, I give!" John was pushed up against the wall, Hermione pushing up on the arm wrapped behind him. Hermione backed away with an evil grin as she began to unwrap the tape off of her knuckles. "Getting old, John. Going to have to replace you soon." She giggled as the old man turned rubbing his abused arm.

"Ha! You wish girlie! Now run along while I tend to my sore arm. Augusta wants to see you in his office when you're ready."

"What about?" She looked at him curiously.

"Dunno, just get you're pretty arse down there when your done." He grunted. Hermione raised a questioning brow before walking away from the hunched over man.

After a shower and shrugging into her business wear, she made her way over to central Head Quarters. The Head Quarters was down through the lower levels of the main building of The Gallery. The elevators of the main building took you to the underground vaults and basement of The Gallery itself. That was where the museum kept all of its one of a kind artwork that they had acquired over the years or were sent, for when they did showings. The main vault consisted of all the fakes and duplicates they received, hiding instead the originals out in plain sight with special enchantments. Upon exiting the elevator that brought you down to that level was another elevator next to it. This one, with a special key card and a magic-signature recognition device, gained you access to the National Gallery's true bases of operation.

As the door slid open, a blinding light erupted and she moved forward as her eyes let the world redefine its self. Hermione's hands met the glass balcony, smiling at the sea of workers bustling about, engrossed with their tasks. There were no cubical, each team of workers were clustered into large groups around large circular glass desks with computers and files at the ready. The second level, which Hermione was currently standing on, was of offices that belonged to the head of each team and the main boss of the whole Gallery itself. She walked around the balcony to the other side where a plaque read 'Fowler, Director and Head Team Member of Hermione Granger.' She looked over through the open glass window and saw Augusta talking on the phone with a look of concern. He was nodding to himself and when he looked up, Hermione could read his lips saying that he had to go. He nodded towards Hermione and she opened his office door, closing it swiftly behind her.

"Why, hello love! You look remarkable, I do hope that you enjoyed you weekend off and I see you wasted no time with your hair." Augusta smirked, summoning the young woman to take a seat in the leather chair in front of his glass desk.

"I was very happy to have this color back. I didn't enjoy my weekend; it was very long and very boring. I am glad to be back." She grinned.

"You'll be eating your words out, you know. Well I've got another mission for you. Where is it? Ah, here it is." He shuffled his paperwork around when he found the bulky cream envelope. Handing it right over to her, he wasted no time informing her of its contacts and what her next mission entailed.

"You have been invited to a Muggle and Magical Chemistry and Potions Benefit ball. You are expected to attend solo in hopes to succeed in finding any and all information that regards this 'Leon' character. It is crucial for you to keep an ear out. From what we found, Taddio had been quite involved with every final decision for this event, and I hope it might mean that we will get some information on this bloke." Augusta fixed her with a piercing gaze as she continued to read the engraved invitation.

"This invitation is address to me personally, you don't mean to tell me I will be attending using my own alias, do you?" Her head snapped up with disbelief.

"I am afraid so, Hermione. There will be important people who will recognize you and it is important that you play the war hero, since both the Minster of Magic and high people of the Ministry from both the muggle world and wizarding world will be in attendance. So, some will not know to keep their mouths shut should they see and recognize you. The Minister and the other two are obviously exempt."

Hermione was still very skeptic about the mission and plan in general, but she trusted Augusta with her life.

"Alright, Augusta you will."

"That's what I like to hear, love. You have training all day tomorrow and you will be shopping and pampered with Linda for Wednesday and Thursday in preparation for Friday night. Now I want you to go light on the training tomorrow, I don't want you all bruised and broken come Friday." Hermione snorted at the last bit, making her way to the door to leave.

"I _am_ a witch, Augusta."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that, love. But, I want you in top shape and I need you to hone your skills in being more helpless. You may be lucky enough that your best mates have the privilege of knowing what you are, but the rest of the world does not. Not sure what will happen if the world knows, might go nuts saying that Dumbledore allowed his golden girl to become corrupt."

"Oh please, if anyone in the world had an inkling of what I was capable of, they would have tried to kill me or worship me like a goddess ages ago."

"Beautiful Princess, get to research and out of my hair!" Augusta joked, Hermione left with a smile on her face, making way to see Alfred and Linda to help with any research.

* * *

Severus

* * *

Severus entered his shop through the floo, enjoying the feeling of being hung over. He could easily whip up something to cure him of his ailment, but it served a greater purpose to only allow his mind to focus on few and less trivial matters. He had spent the weekend in the Malfoy's company to rid his mind of a certain know-it-all he thought long ago to be disposed of. It seems that he was greatly wrong on that point, to which his godson seemed to rub it in, and he was completely and utterly taken aback.

Lucius had questioned him many times on why it mattered and Narcissa remarked that she found it odd that he would make such a big deal out of nothing. Between the Malfoy trio, Severus did not know who was worse. Lucius for putting words in his mouth, Narcissa for saying that the man obviously had 'feelings' and was experiencing what muggles called it 'being human', or Draco for saying that if he could get along with Potter and his halfwit of a friend then why would Granger be any different. He liked to point out, 'that out of the three she is by far the most agreeable and quite attractive.' Severus felt a twinge of something at Draco calling the minx; 'attractive' because those were the things he was trying very hard not to think about. Especially those bow shaped lips.

So as Monday morning rolled around, he decided against a hangover potion and opted to suffer through so his mind could focus on one of two things, counting inventory and counting the hours of the day till he could crawl into his black satin sheets and sleep the rest of the day away. He truly believed today would be a better day.

"Morin' sir. Didn' know you'd be comin' throu' thee shop today sir." Winston tried his best to hide his smirk as he turned to grab the inventory book before the wizard could bark for them. Winston could tell it was going to be a long day, especially since the 'Master' decided to suffer through a hangover.


	6. Chapter 6

All factors.

* * *

The night of the ball had arrived a little to quickly for Hermione as she rode in the limo with Harry, Ginny, Ron and his date. Nothing made anyone feel more single then going to a party dateless. _'Note to self: never do a mission when my best mates are involved.'_ The limo pulled up to a large entryway that had a red carpet leading to the grand doors. There were reporters on either side of the velvet ropes, both from the muggle and wizarding world.

"Are we ready?" Harry nodded to the group with a large smile. Hermione snorted at this, finding it funny that the Boy-Who-Lived, after being in the spotlight for more than half his life, seemed to always be nervous during times like these.

"Seriously mate, just don't fall again!" Ron chuckled at the memory of the last event their group had to attend. As soon as Harry opened the door of the Hogwarts carriage, he got his foot stuck in the little stair and split his scar right open.

"Oi, shut up!" They laughed and the door opened to the loud chatter of reporters trying to be heard and the flashing of cameras from all sides. _'Oh yes, definitely a good idea to go as my self.'_ Hermione noted sarcastically. She despised the media and did everything in her power to stay out of it, especially with her line of work, but alas, here she was biting her tongue and giving a wide toothy smile. She was last to emerge from the stretched limo, waiting a few moments for Harry and Ginny to get further down the aisle as Ron and his date disappeared inside.

She was lucky to have had both feet firmly placed on the ground as the lights blinded her momentarily. Then her ears began to be assaulted by questions from the wizarding side.

"Hermione, pose for us!"

"Hermione, where is your date?"

"Did you go solo?"

"What have you been up to, Miss. Granger."

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione!"

Hermione's name was called all over, but she simply smiled and posed for a couple of pictures before entering through the double doors. Finding the grand staircase, she descended it with a relaxed smile, greeting people she knew and giving polite nodes to others as she made her way to the refreshments off to the side. Her mind took in all the details of the room, comparing everything to the blueprints she had studied for the past 3 days.

Severus had arrived right after Hermione, not realizing it was her until he heard the wizard reporters calling her name. He pulled back slightly, trying to be kept out of sight royally ticked that he ran into her yet again. Since the ending of the war there was not a single social event that they were both present to, nor seen her in the papers much. Try as he might to deny it, he would have noticed _her_ and her transformation. He took a few moments to indulge in watching her, watching as her evergreen gown swayed with every turn as she walked towards the edge of the staircase. The back was opened and it seemed to drape her figure lovingly as a short train brushed against the floor. Her hair was styled in an elegant twist that was swept to the side and he noticed that her hair color was the brown she was famous for.

"How odd" he murmured to himself lightly. He had never known her to be so vain and so focused on her appearance; it was a trait he never thought her to posses. Her hips swayed back and forth seductively and Severus could feel a surge between his thighs. She was stirring up lustful thoughts again and felt his previous weekend torture was for naught. Maybe he would take up Lucius' absurd advice and shag her so she'd be out of his system. _'I'd rather chew my arm off!"_ He glared, still continuing to follow her down the stairs and towards the wet bar off to the side.

Hermione could feel fire trailing up and down her backside and she grew slightly nervous. Never giving away her acknowledgement of being watched, coming to the front of the counter she ordered her drink and waited, sensing that whoever was watching stood directly behind her. When her order of vodka and cranberry came up, she mad a quick turn, 'accidentally' spilling its contents on the mystery person.

"Oh, excuse me! I am so- Severus! I am so terribly sorry!" Hermione was slightly shocked to see him there, but nether the less smiled deviously at having made him. Severus stared down the front of his dress robes, annoyed that the white dress shirt was now ruined by her red concoction.

"It seems that you still have the grace of a hippogriff." He frowned before the stain disappeared by a wordless spell.

"And you, the tone of a mandrake root not yet ready for harvest." His eyes snapped at her, ready to growl out a retort before he was interrupted.

"Ah, Severus you came after all! What a good lad!" A short balding man of 65 came over; smacking a playful, yet firm hand, on the back of the towering annoyed one. Severus visibly tried not to snarl at the new comer and simple nodded his greeting, not trusting himself to speak.

"Why, Severus, who is this fetching young thing? Your date possibly ?"

"No Ralph a mere name and face from my professor days."

"Then you will not mind if I steal her away for a waltz?"

"By all means, take her away quickly."

Hermione threw a glare in Severus direction which was met with a self-satisfied smile from him.

"My name is Hermione Granger." Ralph grasped her out stretched hand and kissed her knuckles passionately. Severus merely rolled his eyes with disgust at the display as Hermione chuckled with merit. "Ralph VanderBeak, at your service. Would you do me the honors of accepting my offer for this dance?"

"Why I would be delight! Please, lead the way."

"Don't worry Severus I will have her back in no time!" Ralph gave a suggestive wink before leading the said girl away to the dance floor.

"Keep her!" He snorted aloud before moving away.

Hermione was the only one who heard his last comment before being dragged away from the sour face man. Oh she would get her shots in later.

* * *

McGregor slipped through the side, though he had snuck his name last minute on the list, he still didn't want to attract more attention to himself. It wasn't too hard for him to gain entrance to the closed and exclusive party, his sister was a witch and he knew all about her world. It also helped with the fact that he was the leading investigator on the John Taddio case and a lot was riding on it. For one it was the case that would make or break his career in the law enforcement. He was still a rookie so to speak and had yet to make a name for himself in the department, he believed that this would be it. That and figuring out what the pig did with all those 12 girls he brutally murdered were what made for a great file opener. He had been working on finding the evidence that would pin Taddio to their disappearances and death, but it was a wild goose chase. Not to mention McGregor was considered a laughing stock in his department, especially for a man of 29, because of his lack of evidence and wild theories.

He had been touring around the ballroom when his eyes happened to catch sight of a goddess. Her hair styled to the side, a green gown hugging her nicely and he caught sight of her smiling face and his heart seemed to freeze. She was an absolute vision and he was completely taken by her. His ears perked when he heard her tinkle of a laugh and he was floored, mouth hanging open in awe.

"Wow she's beautiful." Not even realizing that he spoke aloud for anyone to hear him. Severus looked to his side upon hearing the remark, watching how the man's gaze was trained on Hermione. He gave a violent snort. "Bloody chits got everyone under her spell. Am I the only one not falling for it?" He mumbled to himself.

McGregor overheard the comment and felt like the tall dark imposing man was speaking nonchalantly

"Hey, pardon me sir, but do you happen to know that creature's name?"

"I'd stay away from that 'creature' as it were. Her bite is much more strenuous than her bark. She'll be the biggest pain in the arse you've ever met."

"Oh, I think that's quiet all right."

Severus, growing tired of the conversation, excused himself before saying something he would regret. Not that it ever matter before, but he ran a business and did not know if the man would one day be a paying customer.

"So Mr. VanderBeak, How are you associated with the Potions and Chemistry committee?" Hermione asked him ever so sweetly.

"Call me Ralph, my dear. Mr. VanderBeak makes me sound so old. I am one of the experimenters and one of the speakers for tonight." He boasted, buffing his chest out lightly. Hermione noticed a blue ribbon and used it to stroke his ego.

"Oh, is _that_ what the blue ribbon is for."

"Yes, I was a dear friend to John Taddio and he had asked me to be one of the speakers for tonight. To think I talked to him two days ago and now he is missing! I have many of my men on the look at for him. I can only hope we find him soon." The man seemed to speak with no remorse that his partner was missing, almost felt like he was happy the man was gone. This seemed to pique Hermione's interest greatly.

"So you knew John well?"

"Yes, we were work chums for Air Liquide, we headed the British branch together, though I must say I am the only one now. We've discovered quite the new compound; even the Vise President will be in attendance tonight! Isn't that exciting? Then again, he is always giving us the special assignments!" He seemed to drone on.

"Wow that is fascinating! Isn't Air Liquide a French based company? I did not know that there was a branch here in the U.K. How many years have you been working for them?"

"45 years! It is amazing really! I've never met the CEO, always doing business with good old Jarred. Enough talk about my boring old job, what you do Miss. Hermione."

"Oh, me? Well I work at the National Gallery-Excuse me, I am so sorry to cut in, but the song is ending and I was wondering if I could have this next dance, miss?" The most stunning man she had seen in a while interrupted Hermione. He was a tall well built man with sun kissed blonde hair. He openly stared at her; making her feel a little put off when she couldn't turn her eyes away from his sky blue eyes. They were mesmerizing, reminding her of a summer sky after a rainstorm.

"I should have known I could not keep this fair maiden to myself, alas I would have liked to have kept her longer. If I must give her hand up then I am glad it is to a worthy looking subject. Oh, there is Lord Orick, so it seems lad you have come at quite the most opportune time. May I claim your hand for another dance later on this evening, Miss. Hermione?

"Of course you may Ralph, I shall await your hand till later." Hermione was a little frustrated at the intrusion, finally believing she had some type of lead and some brute was cutting in. Hermione could have easily confounded the man, but she was amongst mixed company and she had a cover to maintain. Plus, there was something about his stare that kept pulling her in.

VanderBeak slyly disappeared to the side, his loud voice carrying over the loud chatter of the ballroom. Hermione really had no clue what to do so she simply sized the man before her up, waiting for him to make the first move. She was Hermione Granger, not spy Granger tonight. Hermione Granger was too focused on books and research to talk and open up to others and when she did, she came off as rude and bossy. Spy Granger, well that girl was every man's dream come true.

"Hello." The man bowed slightly, never breaking eye contact with her, he began to sweep her around the room in a waltz with a serious gaze fluttering across his features.

"Hello." She countered.

"Um, I usually never do this." He muttered loud enough to hear, his full lips capturing her attention for half a fraction before fluttering back up to meet his gaze. He noticed this and it instantly set his whole body on fire, this was the moment his father had always talked about. It was like fireworks erupting in his chest and he swore he heard bells.

"Really? I don't know about that, seems like you've been cutting in to other people's dances your whole life. What's your name then?" _'He must feel like some big oaf now.'_ She smiled evilly.

"I'm sorry, I really don't I swear." He laughed. "My name is Lincoln, but me mates call me McGregor. I'm not weird I swear! I've got a career and I don't live with me mother, got m- Dear me, I'm digging quite the hole for myself, aren't I?" McGregor wanted to honestly shove his foot down his throat for the fool he was making himself to be. Warmth spreading though him as her face lit up with its own glow and the sound of laughter that accompanied her twinkling eyes. Her laughter was like sunshine on a cloudy day and his heart began to sing.

"Yes, I daresay you are, but I shall pretend that I heard your great achievements in passing." Hermione smiled at him. He was quite the nervous chatterbox and she felt compelled to easy up a bit. That was until she caught sight of VanderBeak disappearing with a tall questionable man through one of the corridors that led into the ballroom. Curiosity getting the best of her, she made to excuse herself before he asked any further questions. He was cute, but work came first.

"So, what's your name?"

"Excuse me I need to use the ladies room." With that Hermione disengaged herself from him and scurried away as fast as she could in her long gown.

McGregor was slightly put off as he watched in awe on how she managed to part the sea of people, as if she were Moses parting the red sea. He took note that many turned and bowed low to her in a magical way. "Must be a witch," he mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, wait! I never got you name!" He shouted un-ceremonial, he moved to follow her, but the swarm of people fell back into their previous formation, blocking his path and causing him to lose sight of her. "Too many bloody people!"

Hermione disappeared around a large pillar, waiting a few moments to make sure that the McGregor fellow didn't continue to follow her. Feeling confident, she disappeared down the dark corridor that she had seen VanderBeack and his unnamed friend slip too. Hugging the shadows along the wall, she cast a 'disillusion' charm and a 'notice-me-not' charm for good measures as she slipped further down the corridor. She placed a small clear ear device, which was magically enhanced to listen to any conversation that was muffled or silenced by any magical charm, into her left ear. Hermione stopped moving when she caught sight of VanderBeak's structure, whispering to a tall middle-aged man.

She could feel the strong urge to walk away, most likely from a 'Notice-Me-Not' spell, but Hermione was trained to feel and push through these emotions.

"What do you mean that John has been disposed of? His men called Jr. to inform me that he was kidnapped." VanderBeak seemed to be whispering in shock.

"He said the President's true name, Ralph. You know the penalty for such a thing." The middle-aged voice was soft yet very commanding with his tone.

"I thought that was a hoax! I've said it plenty of times before!"

"You obviously have not since you are still breathing."

"You mean to tell me that he exploded into dust! That John is dead!" VanderBeak gasped with disbelief.

"Yes, and you will do well to remember your place as will the others. Have you started the next component of the trail?"

"No, we start it at the end of next week."

"Good, keep me informed. _He_ will be happy to hear about the progression. Get back to your little party."

"Will, you not be staying for the announcement?"

"No, but I have read the report on the new cure for Alzheimer's. That is great and all, but please processed as schedule with what you really are supposed to be doing. _He_ and I are to fly to Austria tonight. Also I am to inform that we will be contacting someone to take Taddio's place. We will be extending an invitation for a Severus Tobias Snape to stand in immediately. I'm aware you already know of him and his outstanding reputation. More bark and less play are in order to get things running more into motion."

"What if he declines?"

"We will make him an offer he can't refuse. If he gets out of line or figures things out, send word and _He_ will have it taken care of, when everything is finished you will receive your payment and he will be dealt with if not already so before hand. Are we in agreement?"

"Yes, Jarred." The middle-aged man turned away exiting through another corridor while VanderBeak watched him leave. Hermione was floored at what she had just over heard, but reality broke through and she quickly took her leave in the direction she came, removing all charms and the listening device from her person.

' _So tonight's speech has nothing to do with what is really going on, and that's Jarred. Severus Snape is no longer safe, he has to be brought in.'_ Sliding her cellphone from the middle of her cleavage, she sent a text to Mr. Sniffle Snap, 'Bringing a friend home tonight, leave the backdoor open.' and left in search of Severus.

It didn't take long to locate him, in fact, it felt way to easy as she rounded a corner and found him staring longingly into his empty cup, leaning against a pillar. She took a moment to really look at him, very much intrigued by his nonchalant stance and lack of interest in his surroundings. His long hair looked so well cared for, she longed to run a hand through it, it looked freshly cut and styled in a way that reminded her of one of those smutty romance novels her mom always read. His body looked so strong from the form fighting robes he was dressed in.

"Ah, just the man I was looking for!"

"Ah, not the dame I was standing around for. What do you want Miss. Granger?"

"Oh, Severus, stop being so up tight. Would you do me the honors of accompanying me home tonight?"

"I am not a lost puppy Miss. Granger, nor am I an innocent adolescence. I like it quite rough and you seem too fragile to withstand such a thing."

"Oh, _Professor_ , you would be surprised on what type of partner I can be." Hermione gave the sultriest smile she could muster and notice the bulge in his pants. She made it a point for him to notice and Severus couldn't help but give a sly smile of his own. _'Have the odds finally fallen in my favor? Will I finally be able to put this damn chit in her place after all these years?'_ He thought merciless.

"Okay, _Hermione,_ Lead the way." And lead she did, Severus followed a few paces behind; watching as her hips seductively swayed back and forth and he tried not to laugh. Clearly the chit was trying to hard for his taste. The duo exited off the side of the ballroom, taking a few corridors that led to an alleyway on the side of the building. Looking around she grabbed him by the wrist and apparated them to the Gallery.

Though the Gallery had anit-apparation wards placed everywhere, there was one room that agents had to memorize completely if they needed to bring someone in or if it was a dire emergency. This room was a small 5ftx5ft square shape with no wall color and nothing in it. It was plain and had no light fixture, the reason, because when apparating into the room, the side along person could not see where they were. Making it difficult for that person to ever try and break into the Gallery's true intelligence.

When they arrived in the pitch-black room, she muttered a temporary blinding spell to the man on her side, so when she opened the door to the room he would not catch any details from the light spilling in.

"Miss. Granger." He growled impatiently.

"One second, just follow my hand and I'll guide you." She went forward, pushing the door open to allow the light to spill in. She squinted at the harsh light then was able to make out Augusta standing with his hands on his hips, a stern look on his face. Pulling Severus out into the open, she shut the door behind him and removed the spell. He squinted hard and went completely rigged, eyes narrowing at the sight of Augusta.

"Where am I Miss. Granger? My invitation was for you, not to be extended to another." He was livid. _'Where in the blazes am I?'_

"Don't you look a vision!"

"Why thank you, did you get everything?"

"Yes, and I presume that this is Severus Tobias Snape?" Augusta extended his hand out to the younger man.

"Where am I?" Severus barked, ignoring the gesture.

"You are in the underground of the National Gallery; we are still in London if that be your concern." Hermione watched as Severus seemed to dart his eyes all around, most likely calculating the best form of action for escaping. Taking this as her cue, she stepped in.

"This is a very sensitive meeting and is better had in the debriefing room. Severus, please, we mean you no harm, and we just need to talk. It is a very important matter that concerns you greatly." The two men, nodded and followed, one willingly, the other on edge. Finally they sat around the big maple table of Hermione's debriefing room and Severus was about to have a tantrum.

"What is the meaning of this?" Severus seethed.

"Hermione here has overheard something that might be of interest to you and might save your life." Augusta offered solemnly.

"And what could she have possibly over heard?" He huffed. This sent Hermione into complete debriefing mood, explain everything what she heard and saw. Augusta taking a backseat to the conversation, watched in amazement at the two dueling tongues before him.

"How do you know all of this?"

"It is my job to know." Hermione grinned winningly. "I am a spy."

Severus scuffed at the statement and she simply regarded him with cool indifference.

"Sure and I really wore a pink tutu in front of the Dark Lord." He growled.

"I am and I have you to thank for it."

"Me? How?"

"Don't you remember your little scene, at the end of my final year? You should know by now that by pushing me not to do something I will."

"I should, you almost always did, but this, spying, I find very hard."

"Whether you believe me or not it makes no difference. Your life is now in danger, because you have the knowledge to create and finish something that may possibly be a lethal weapon of destruction, to both muggles and wizarding kind around the world."

"What do you want from me?"

"To accept their offer of employment and to gain whatever information you can while working under them." Hermione spoke nonchalantly

"You want me to risk my neck, yet again I might add, for what? For the greater good?" Severus slammed his fists on the table as he stood and leaned across it, making sure to get right in her face.

"Something like that, but, yes." Hermione was unfazed by his intimidation.

"No, I will not be in the middle of this! I have fought for my freedom and will damn well enjoy it. Good night to you all and I will have someone other than you two show me out!" Severus practically seethed with anger. Augusta and Hermione watched as the man tried to storm out, his black traveling robes billowing out from behind him as usual. Hermione tried to hold back a chuckle when his thunder was shortly stolen from him trying to open the locked door.

"Let me out! Now!" His voice was dark and low, reminding Hermione of her Hogwarts days.

"Not unless you agree, I'm Sorry Severus, we have no leads on who this 'Leon' is and it is crucial. If something big is coming we need to be prepared." Severus turned black eyes to her.

"If I agree and allow me to leave, how do you know I won't go spilling your information to them?"

"Why would you do that?"

"They might offer me a better slice of the pie then you."

"The minute you step foot out that door, you will be held to secrecy by a wizarding oath and old magic. You don't feel it or see it, but if you try to spill the beans, as they say, your tongue with fall out of your mouth and your fingers will glue together. Your darkest memories will become a constant reality to you. Quite nasty I think."

"A wizarding oath can't do that."

"Ah, but a tampered one can." She smiled wickedly as Severus sat back in his seat with great defeat. Whether he liked it or not he was stuck in this. Either get hunted and killed or do what he was supposed to do and still get killed. He only hoped that he could live through this.


	7. Chapter 7

Leon sat in his leather high back armchair, enjoying the warmth from the fireplace, his hand absent-mindedly swirled the amber liquid inside the crystal glass. Memories of his past flooded his mind, consuming him in another world all together, until the creaking of the heavy door behind him swung open to his private study. The musky sent of old books and aftershave wafted through his senses, making him aware of Jarrad's presence. Taking another sip from the glass, he savored the deep burning feeling at the back of his throat, before his gaze found his right hand man.

"Sir, I saw her. She was at the ball tonight." Jarred stared gleefully at Leon, feeling pride swelling deep within him. "She was glorious!" Jarred was moved by the sight of her. She was utterly breath taking as he watched her gracefully glide down the stairs. He felt that cupid had finally struck him dead with his arrow.

"Show me." He rasped in a dark manner. He was never one to roughly seek the answers he wanted from Jarred, the pitiful man always offered it willing. Tonight was the first, he pushed into the younger man's mind with a vengeance. Leon watched the images he forced Jarred to play for him, reliving the sight of her in her glorious green evening gown, the way her curves and womanly scent seemed to call to him the way it did centuries before. As he exited the younger mans mind, Jarred fell into a crumbled heap on the floor, shivering and moaning from the assault his mind had undergone. Leon had never been so forceful and he trembled from the sheer power his mentor held. Leon rose to his full height, "Get out, now!" Jarred scrambled away on all fours, the door magically slamming shut of it's own accord behind him.

Leon threw the crystal into the fire, enjoying the sound as it shattered. His Fangs rang down in anger and lust. He had waited more than a century for the bitch to resurface. He loved her and loathed her for leaving him, for making the most powerful vampire in the world to grovel for her affection, for her love. He had given her everything and she took it and threw it all away. He never forgave her for it. His love and hatred for her had pushed him to the brink of madness, yet he had found a way to cope with it. He created a business and pushed the limits, he could walk during the day for heaven sakes, he was immortal, he was invincible.

The images of her in her gown beguiled him greatly and he grasped his member, trying to stroke it in hopes that this time he could achieve some type of release, yet, knowing he never could. That was part of his curse since she died, he could never find release until he found the woman he loved and she gave herself willingly to him. Leon hated the woman with the liquid brown eyes and the wild curls of her electric brown hair, he wanted to taste her once more. To bury his cock deep within her as he finally came from the century long weight, but he loved her still the same. For she was gentle and endearing and back before then, she had loved him no matter what he had become.

* * *

What Severus could not fathom was the fact that for every sin he had tried to atone for, it seemed that the Gods were not satisfied. He didn't sleep after leaving The Gallery, and even though he was pointed towards the door when they had arrived to Hermione's residence, there were still so many questions. So instead of leaving, he toured around the silent house. It was almost like ridding a bike, lurking around like a cat, trying to find any information that he could happily stumble into. Yet, there was not a trace of any real value for the shite he was now dragged into. The only thing he could find was that this vixen of an ex-student lived in an expensive looking home, with expensive taste that screamed 'Do Not Touch Anything' everywhere. So when he found the library he sat behind a large grey desk that had a clear view of the staircase landing that met in the foyer. He would wait, for how ever long it took for the girl to wake.

Hermione awoke the next morning, trying to rub the kinks out of her neck as she descended her main staircase. Stifling a yawn, her body tensed when she felt eyes on her.

"Finally decided to grace me with your presence?" came an impatient sneer. Hermione relaxed at the sound of the voice, knowing exactly who it was.

"I thought I pointed out the door, last night." Disregarding him, she moved away from the stairs. She did not care for the fact that she only wore a light camisole and silk bottoms, she was just thankful that she had always been one of those people who wore a bra to bed and washed and brushed their teeth before stepping foot out of her bedchambers.

"Well I thought I would see how well The Gallery pays you. I must say you get a far better pay cut than I ever did."

"I was not aware you got paid more than outside of your professor's salary."

"Not by Albus, Merlin no, the Dark Lord paid me quite handsomely though."

"How kind of him to do such a thing. I have no salary. Coffee or tea, I presume you'll be staying." She began her trek down a hallway that led into the kitchen.

"Well it was the least he could do, with all the killing and such. Tea." He followed her.

"Why of course." She muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes to exaggerate her annoyance. Hermione was not truly a morning person and liked to have her hour of peace and quiet as she ready herself for the day.

They entered the long kitchen, walls painted in a summer orange with blonde wooded cabinets that hung stylishly on the wall. The long breakfast table was a light weathered blue table that sat 6 people in matching high back seats. She opened a cupboard that house all of her tea supplies, such as the kettle, large grey colored mugs and many different tealeaves that she acquired from all over the world. She took great pride in the many different flavors she had.

Severus leaned against the counter, never trusting to have his back facing someone or open spaces. He liked to see everything and though he didn't wish to admit it aloud, she was quite the sight to watch, especially as she arched forward and he could see the outline of her globe shaped breasts. Quickly remembering their conversation he interjected, "What do you mean you have no salary? I find it hard that you could afford such a lavishing place such as this with no pay."

"Ever the observant one, Severus." Hermione set the kettle on the stove; ignoring the raised eyebrow he gave her. She knew it was easier to heat it up with a quick spell, but she preferred the muggle method better.

"I did not give you leave to address me in a familiar way."

"I did not give you leave to spend the night in my home, but yet here you are." She gave a fake smile and he did nothing but disregard her.

"You are avoiding the question Miss. Granger."

"And you are invading my privacy. You were told you would be contacted when need be and yet here you are badgering me on how much I get paid."

"You dragged me into this." The room grew with great tension as he spoke. "I wanted nothing to do with this life ever again, I paid my dues and now I am to be dragged in to someone else's war that I want no part of! So enlighten me since I am dealing with everything so willingly." His voice was dripping with sarcasm and resentment. He was pissed, he simply wanted to live out the rest of his life peacefully and out of the general publics eye.

"Fine."

"See, now was that so hard?"

"I have no salary. Simply a muggle credit card with a key number that has no limit and a key to a vault in Gringrotts that is over filling. So in a sense I am rich beyond belief, yet the money is not truly mine. The Gallery pays for everything to make my life accommodating, paying for my ever desire and every whim as long as I do my job right. Is that satisfactory?"

"Interesting. Why did you take the job?"

"Something to do." She set two mugs on the table, trying to avoid the '21 questions' game he felt compelled to play. She began to pour the hot water into the separate mugs before setting the jars of cream and sugar down next to the mugs.

"What do you know so far?" He questioned moving to take a seat as she sat down.

"So far, a man has exploded into dust that was triggered by a name and that he works for a company tcalled Air Liquide. The Vice President seems a very important figure that my team is currently digging around and you are going to be brought in to help them because of the knowledge you posses."

"I guess fear of a name does increase fear of the thing itself." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. That was something of her motto that she never really spoke to anyone else about except the Malfoy's. _'Did Dumbledore relent the same message to him as well?'_ She wondered.

"Miss. Granger, I am a spy and it was my duty to watch every step you three made."

"You were not present that day. I would have noticed."

Severus snorted at that. He was too good for anyone to notice him, especially for a mere child to know. "I know everything Miss. Granger. I remember in your 2nd year the very day you started to brew the polyjuice potion. In Moaning Myrtles bathroom, I knew it was you who stole from my storeroom and I knew what your plans were and when you planed to execute them."

"Why didn't you report me, it was finally your chance to get us expelled."

"What good would that had done? Your 12-year-old selves out in the world trying to defend yourselves from a monster, in honesty I simply wanted to see if you could do it. If you could brew everything completely right and to my utter dismay and surprise you did. You proved me wrong and right."

"Oh, and how was that?"

"You proved me wrong by being the youngest person I know to brew something that advanced, correctly and you proved me right, because I knew I had taught you something that the others could not grasp yet."

"You taught me to hate you, to fear you, yet at the same time to respect you and to push harder so that one day I might gain your approval."

"Ah, so the truth comes out. You threw your life away to become a spy, because you wanted to prove me wrong, well Miss. Granger, try. Prove me wrong that this was something you wanted, that you were gifted with and not some foolish romantic dream that would one day win you a chance in my bed."

"I never wanted a chance in your bed, or a reward, just acknowledgement, some sense that you were proud of me."

"Is that not a reward?"

"In a sense no, but also yes. You wish me to prove you wrong then I shall _gladly_ do so."

"When you were 17 you were the butt of quite an awful prank that ended in you calling the woman you loved and called a friend, a mudblood, forever pushing her away from your grasp. You join the Death Eaters two months later when you could not receive her acceptance of your apologies, believing that you had joined the superior ranks. When you had learned of the prophecy that would seal her fate, you pleaded to Dumbledore to save her in exchange for your servitude and knowledge. You were placed in Hogwarts as a professor for the means to gain information for Voldemort and to be able to report to Dumbledore with ease. She died and it set you into quiet the rage that you no longer even trusted Dumbledore. You are younger than you seem and act, yet the things you have seen have caused you to shut others out and have grown bitter."

"Well that's good and all, but tell me something that you have not read in the press or have overheard from some order meeting. This information about me means absolutely nothing."

"When you lie your face is completely impassive as if you are bored with what you are saying. When you are telling the truth you raise your left eyebrow, a warning to anyone who dare questions you. When you're sad you are extremely quiet, giving the impression that you are livid with something and when you are truly angry you clench your fists tightly, I think without even realizing it. When you are scared you give out sarcastic comments and practically rip people's heads off for breathing the same air as you. When someone brings up a good point, or when another is right, you give some sort of nonchalant comment and move on or change the topic completely. I think I know you pretty well." The room went quite as he sat and stared at her. He was taken aback, but Hermione could not really tell since he sat staring at her as if she were an inbreed insect.

"And what about when I am happy?"

"I have never known you to be happy, nor have I ever seen you when that has occurred. Is my assessment satisfactory? Can you now give me leave to do my job, _Professor_ , or do you need more proof."

"This is satisfactory for now. What is this name that triggered the death of John Taddio."

"Leon. Leon is the name. The Gallery deals with both the muggle world and magical, I spy for both sides and we have looked up every possible lead dating back to 300 years. We haven't been able to come up with anything yet."

"So I guess I'll be taking the lead on this assignment? Figures, I always have to do things myself."

"You really are the biggest pain in the arse in the entire world. I am the lead in this assignment you are an informant, you report to me."

"I am my own master, and the information I give you will be your only lead, be careful how you treat me, I am all you have." Hermione understanding the warning simply nodded her head. This was a delicate matter; she could not afford to lose anything if she did not even know what she was going up against. They sat quietly for a bit, silently reflected on their thoughts as they wondered what the next course of action should be.

The doorbell rang, causing them to both jump from the unexpected noise. Hermione groped for her wand that was sticking out of the waistband of her pajamas, feeling the familiar polished wand, she walked to the front door, sensing Severus following close behind.

"Yes?" Her voice rang out so the who ever was on the other side could hear.

"Oi' is me again! Package for a Miss. 'ermione Granger!" Hermione followed her routine precaution of staying behind the door and peeking out the window. Nodding at Severus to put his wand away she pulled her shirt over hers and opened the door. The package was outstretched in his arms and he seemed to still be gawking at her until his mouth snapped shut from the sight of the dark imposing figure behind her.

"This bloke be botherin' you?" Hermione shut the door on his face without answering him, and side stepped Severus to make her way back to her morning tea.

Severus was slightly taken aback by her cold greeting to the stranger and indifference but his opinion quickly changed when his person was being inquired upon, _'Nosy little shit, ain't he?'_ He followed her back into the kitchen, curious as to what the package contained. He watched as she opened the brown box, watching as she pulled a note out along with a square looking device. He later found it to be called a cell phone, which after a while knew how to work with very diligently.

* * *

McGregor sat at his desk, doing something he would rather be caught dead doing before someone else could see him. Sitting behind his desk, day dreaming the day away. He completely missed the knock on his door but was lucky enough to pull out of his reverie as the door swung open.

"Lincoln! What happened to you last night, I couldn't find you anywhere!" Came a female voice.

"Jenny! I'm sorry sis, I got carried away." McGregor shot up from his chair to help his sister steady herself into one of the cushion ones he kept for her in the office. The woman was 8 months pregnant and as huge as ever, yet she still ran around London as if she was the size 10 she normally was.

"Thank you Linc! I brought you some food and the paper from both worlds, I thought you would like that!" Jenny smiled lovingly to her older brother. Being the boy that he always was, he dug in and began chomping on his greasy lunch.

Jenny, who was used to seeing such a display, simply chose to look the other way as she told her brother of the new news on her pregnancy and a large amount of trivial things. "Linc, I hope you don't mind, but John and I, well we've come up with a name for the little guy and well, we'd like to name him Lincoln Robert. After you and Dad of course!" McGregor swallowed his lump of chewed food and gave his sister one of his rare winning smiles.

"Oh, Jenny! I'd be honored to share my name with my first-born Nephew! Have you told dad yet? Mum, is going to be so delighted with your choice!" He took the moment to listen to her answer, when he picked up whichever paper seemed to be sitting on top. Unfolding it, he noticed that it was the Wizarding one first and opened it up to its full front page as he took a large bite of his food. The title seemed to draw his attention,

" ** _Wizarding Worlds Golden Trio Together Again"_**

McGregor had heard all about the golden trio from his sister and knew what the Harry bloke looked like, so when his eyes scanned the three charmed sepia photo's he knew who the dark haired one was and vaguely who the other bloke was. What really caught him off guard was the woman who seemed to shine and glitter in the photo itself. That was when he noticed who it was and began choking violently on his lunch.

Jenny, who had been chatting away, instantly grabbed her wand at the choking sound and pointed it at the now blue-faced man. "Really Lincoln! What has gotten into you, you daft man?" The contents in his throat were banished into the trash and he began gasping for air, looking like a human puffer fish.

"Who is this woman?" He shoved the paper into his sister's annoyed face, after he had recomposed himself.

"That is Hermione Granger!" Jenny sighed with appreciation. She should have known that that was the cause to her brother's distress. Hermione Granger was the most beautiful and classy witch there was. Most powerful too, of all the men and women of the Wizarding world, after the world, she was like a goddess on earth. Jenny envied the life Hermione lived, quiet and secluded from the public eye, yet important and talked about in everything and anything that was done to improve the Wizarding world. Jenny told her brother all of this and that was when she caught that look of pure adoration on his face, the one her husband always gave her since they first met at Hogwarts.

"Jenny, I think I'm in love with a witch!" He seemed to be resting his head on the edge of his desk, almost admitting defeat that he had lost the girl he only just met last night.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone hope those of you who do like the story, are enjoying it. I enjoy writing it. please leave a review to let me know if you are like this story or not. I will post more chapters soon!


	8. hello

Hi everyone I forgot that i had this story already posted and would like to continue it on the other one. this is the link please follow the story here! s/7946293/1/The-Lives-We-Lead


End file.
